


Going with the flow

by ShadowPrincess



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPrincess/pseuds/ShadowPrincess
Summary: Everyone knew that there was mutual attraction between the crown prince of Nohr and Hoshido. Yet they didn't seem to loosen up around each other.Nyx most graciously helped them by putting a mixture in their drink to help enhance sexual desire. Too bad only Xander drank that day.It worked out anyways.





	Going with the flow

**Author's Note:**

> (After the war between Hoshido and Nohr but before the crowning of Xander and Ryoma!)

Xander stumbled into his room. His collar felt tighter than usual. His skin burning at the sensation of tight clothing rubbing it with every step. His retainers wanted to accompany him to his room, Xander would usually not abandon a meeting of importance this high, but when Laslow had laid a hand on his shoulder, it had burned. Xander was aching to be touched. He was able to pretend like he was going to be fine and had ordered them to stay with the Hoshidan guests. He was already embarrassed enough to let the crown prince of Hoshido suddenly by himself, cutting off the conversation rudely. 

But now Xander was struggling to take off his clothes off all alone. He was frustrated, groaning in annoyance. He hissed when rough fingers grazed his skin as he pulled down his pants. Finally stripped to his underwear, circlet still adorning his head, keeping curly hair in place, he let himself flop onto the bed. The cool sheets a blessing until they warmed up under his body. He fumbled with the drawers on the nightstand next to his bed, pulling out a tin that contained oil for his hands to help them heal.

"It will do," he thought. Not like he had another option anyway.

Xander was on his back, now carefully pulling down his underwear so he wouldn't accidentally touch his sensitive skin.

"Just what has gotten into me," he whispered to himself, his hard cock now free from restrains.

Dropping a good amount of oil on his hand, it quickly became warm as Xander rubbed it between his palms. Slick fingers slowly rubbed the shaft of his erect member. After giving it a few good strokes his free hand wandered to his nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingers.  
Xander grit his teeth, only letting out a few quiet moans that managed to slip past his lips.

But he knew touching himself like this wouldn't be enough, it never is. While continuing to play with his chest, he let go of his cock in favor of circling his entrance. After getting some more oil on his fingers Xander carefully nudged one finger against his hole, muscles twitching with anticipation. Slowly the finger was inserted, when he started getting used to it he pushed it deeper. A sigh escaped his mouth, he wanted to hurry up but he knew it wouldn't be good to rush this.

Desperation getting the best of him he wiggled in a second finger. Stretching himself for something bigger. But Knowing that there wouldn't be anything bigger annoyed him, now thinking what would it be like to have someone else do this to him.

"Prince Ryoma...," he gasped, imaging thick rough fingers from his former enemy penetrating him instead of his own. 

The hand that previously occupied itself with his nipples flew over his mouth. Shocked that his first thought was Prince Ryoma, but also getting more and more aroused as he thought of being dominated by this man.

\--------

In the hallway only wood on stone was heard.  
In short intervals Geta hit the stone ground hard as Ryoma walked through the castle. After Xander had excused himself from their meeting Ryoma had gone back to his guest room, putting on casual wear, thinking he could relax. But no such thing happened. He was utterly confused why the other man would suddenly end the meeting, something didn't seem right. His retainers weren't even going with him. That meant Xander was all alone now. What if something had happened? Maybe he collapsed? 

Ryoma wanted to send Sakura or just someone with healing skills. But he couldn't do that to his little sister and neither did he want to disturb anyone else, so he took it upon himself.

Finally he stood in front of Xander's chamber, neither Peri nor Laslow to be seen anywhere even though the door wasn't closed properly. Right as he wanted to knock he heard Xander.

"Prince Ryoma...," he heard Xander gasp as if he was surprised. How did Prince Xander know it was him?

He grabbed the door knob and peeked in, opening his mouth to start an apology for intruding, but what he saw wasn't quite what he had expected. The Nohrian High Prince spread out on his bed, legs wide, a hand disappearing between them. His other hand now trying to cancel out the noises he made. 

Embarrassed Ryoma jumped back, his head as red as a tomato. He waited for a few seconds. Lewd moans barely loud enough to be heard, yet Ryoma heard them and his heart started to beat faster. Xander hadn't noticed him yet, too absorbed into his actions. Ryoma leaned against the wall next to the door.

"He's imagining getting fucked by me," Ryoma thought as he slipped a hand through the layers of his kimono and cupped his dick. He was already half hard just from seeing Xander fuck himself on his own fingers, wishing it were Ryoma's. Well if that truly was the wish from the Prince of Nohr how could he deny it? 

He quickly composed himself and took a step back from the wall. As if he hadn't seen Xander before Ryoma went into the room with an apology and closed the door behind him. 

"Prince Ryoma...!," Xander exclaimed shocked. In one swift motion he sat up, trying to cover himself as best as he could with the blanket underneath.

"No need to be so shy now, Prince Xander, I do think you were calling out for me earlier. Well, here I am," while talking Ryoma locked eyes with Xander. 

How long had Prince Ryoma watched him? 

"W.. What are you doing?!" Xander said loudly. 

"Shhh, do you want someone to come in and have to explain this? And as to what I'm doing;I'm undressing. Isn't that clear?" 

"But why? Are you.. suggesting that we continue this together?" 

Xander was unsure if he wanted the answer to be yes or no. He started watching Ryoma's every move as he swiftly undressed himself, the aching want made itself known again, reminding Xander painfully on how desperate he had gotten once he imagined the other man finger fucking him.  
The blond gulped audibly.

"If that's the case then...please hold me," he started shifting on the bed, shaking the blanket off of himself, revealing his lower body once again.

Xander noted that Ryoma was already half hard, now shivering as his soft skin was touched all over by equally warm but rough hands. Those hands started mapping out his body, a moan escaping when Ryoma stroked his inner thighs and slipped between them. 

"How could I say no to someone as handsome as you so desperate to be touched by me?" Ryoma whispered into his ear, hot breath tickling Xander, whose heartbeat quickened at the gesture. 

The Hoshidan Prince then proceeded to push him into the mattress, looking down on him.  
Yes, this is what he had wanted. Being overpowered, being toyed with. Xander wanted this so bad. He could never say it out loud though. Or could he? 

Not yet.

"Prince Ryoma," he huffed, "please, please could you?" 

Ryoma gave him a questioning look.

"Do what?"

"ugh," Xander groaned, he didn't want to explain it he just wanted it to happen.

"Please," he said once again, taking Ryoma's fingers into his mouth and started licking the digits, coating them with plenty saliva. Xander guided Ryoma's fingers to his hole.

"F.." the blond covering his mouth with his free hand, too embarrassed about what he's going to say, it was humiliating to say the least, "I've been hard since the meeting, fuck me open with your fingers, take me. " 

Xander's breath hit Ryomas lips after every word, without much thinking they pressed their mouths together while Ryoma finally pushed two fingers into Xander, finally something filled him once again. The blond had already done good work at stretching himself earlier so a third finger was inserted shortly after, each sound turning Ryoma on even more. He found it hard to restrain himself, his cock now completely hard, hanging heavily between his legs. 

Xander took a peek at the others cock, gasping. That was going to be inside of him. Excitement started to bubble in his chest. 

"Hurry up," Xander said in the most commanding tone he could manage in his state.

Ryouma’s fingers brushed against his prostate and with each curl sent spasms of pleasure up his spine, fingers gripping sheets underneath, desperately trying to hold on. Xander rocked back, trying to force more of those fingers inside of him.

Ryoma slid his wet fingers out of Xander though, who moaned at the loss, trying to cover his face with one arm.

"Don't do that," Ryoma forced his arm away ", I want to see you."

Xander obeyed, not trying to cover himself up again.  
Pleased with this, Ryoma aligned himself with Xanders twitching hole, watching as his cock disappeared. 

"So greedy," he said in a breathy voice. It took all of him not to slam right into the tight heat, he wanted to make this a pleasurable experience for both of them.

Ryoma leaned over and kissed Xander, teeth clanking against each other, hot tongues meeting. Moans swallowed by Ryoma, sealing the others mouth while he bottomed out. They broke apart, both gasping for air. Ryoma grabbed Xanders hips tightly. Xander lifted his legs higher and spread them wider to give Ryoma more space. 

"Move," he struggled to spit out any words. But luckily Ryoma understand, slowly easing out until only the tip remained inside and then, with strength, pushed back in. "Is this..good?" Ryoma asked between huffs and gasps.

Xander moaned loudly. He took it as a yes, and as a sign that he had hit the right spot. Now rougher than before he slammed into the blond, abusing the spot that made moans spill. Pressing it, rubbing it, hitting it dead on. 

"RyomaA--" instead of continuing the sentence Xander just threw his hands around Ryoma's neck, gripping tightly. Ryoma hissed at the feeling of red streaks forming where his skin had been abused by Xander's blunt nails. One hand let go of Xander's hip, wandering to his cock instead, stroking him lazily.

"Xander, Xander, I'm close," he said in a tone that was suggestion this was a warning.

"Don't," Xander arched his back ", don't pull out. I am..close, too... "  
With a few more strokes from Ryoma Xander came, muscles tightening around the cock inside of him.

Ryoma started cursing under his breath, after a moment he came as well, spilling his semen deep inside the Nohrian, who put a hand on his abdomen, content with the mess on him and inside of him. Ryoma selfishly stayed inside Xander for a few more seconds, not trying to collapse on the other man. He then pulled out and took Xander to the bathroom, almost getting hard again as he cleaned him out, but he was too tired, and the other seemed to be tired as well. Not struggling at all, relaxing in his arms while Ryoma tries to get the cum out of him.

"Ryoma," he then noticed the lack of title, but he couldn't care less about such a thing right now.

"Hm?"

"What's going to happen now?"

Voice filled with confusion and slight regret made Ryoma's heart clench. He had acted without thinking. Had this been a mistake?

Both of their hearts felt as heavy as stone. 

"That's," Ryoma kissed the nape of Xander's neck ", a question for tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you did enjoy it, I don't have that much experience writing fanfictions, always just doing drabbles for myself. First time publishing, too! So please go easy on me :')


End file.
